Colores
by alanasibertelli
Summary: Un breve recuento de como Severus ha cambiado de opinión a traves de los años sobre un color. Historia HGSS con un personaje OC. Ignora el epilgo completamente


Lo odiaba.  
Desde que tenia memoria, o mas bien dicho, desde que era un crio y supo lo que era rechazar y eliminarlo de su vida, lo hizo.  
O tal vez para agradarle a su madre, en las raras ocasiones en las que salian juntos a hacer las compras o a las visitas al medico o en las escasas ocasiones en las que su madre podia llevarlo a la escuela o acompa;arlo de regreso a la casa y lo veia, sabia que no era bueno admirarlo o tener la vista fija demasiado tiempo, seguramente su madre le daria un jalon y caminarian mas aprisa hacia donde se dirigieran.  
De mas grande, lo detestaba completamente. Era el recordatorio del afecto que el borracho y golpeador Tobias le tenia a Eileen y a Severus. Pero mucho mas a Eileen.  
Cuando conocio a su unica amiga, era el color de su cabellera. No podia odiarla, muy al contrario, era la primera persona que no se burlaba de el por sus ropas remendadas o de segunda mano o por estar sucio. Ella era como el, podia hacer magia. Ella era su amiga. Su unica amiga.  
La unica vez que la pudo llevar a su casa para que su madre la pudiera conocer, su amiga habia decidido usar los zapatos y el sueter del color equivocado. "Una niña encantadora, pero como su madre se atreve a vestirla asi?"  
Le molestó bastante que fuera seleccionada en Griffyndor, hubiera deseado verla en Ravenclaw (ni se atrevía a pensar en lo que sucedería si acabara en Slytherin). Y odió a los Merodeadores. Y más adelante, a James Potter por haberle robado a la única persona que lo había aceptado sin juzgarlo, por haberla puesto en su contra.  
Curiosamente, tardaría años en cambiar de opinión.  
Décadas.  
Casi al final de su vida, mientras agonizaba en la casa de los gritos, uno de sus pensamientos finales fue en la ironía en que siempre había evitado ese color y ahora, moriría rodeado de el. Nunca supo como o quién, pero al despertar en una cama en San Mungo, se sorprendió al saber que estaba vivo y no solo eso, alguien le había dejado de recuerdo una enorme rosa en la mesita de noche. En el color que más detestaba pero no le molestó verla, al contrario, solamente murmuró "quienquiera que seas, gracias". Por un momento pensó en conservarla con un simple hechizo, pero inmediatamente descartó la idea y simplemente dejó que se marchitara y que fuera desechada por los medimagos. Nunca volvió a recibir otra flor. Tampoco supo quien había sido el responsable de su salvación.  
Al terminar su recuperación, su némesis San Harry Potter, lo había hecho desfilar como un perro de exhibición por todo el Ministerio, para que fuera reconocido como un héroe de guerra, al principio sintió unas enormes ganas de rechazar la invitación, pero la cantidad de galeones era bastante tentadora y al fin podría darse unas merecidas vacaciones y alejarse del maldito circo en el que empezaba a sentirse que vivía. En el Ministerio, no pudo evitar notar que a la entrometida señorita Granger, su atuendo se le veía bastante favorable, aun con los destellos de ese detestable color. Casi al final del evento, cuando creía que al fin podría largarse de ahí y tener un gran rato a solas con su Whisky de Fuego, la señorita Granger se le ocurrió hacerle la plática... Es que no tendría descanso nunca? Cuando al fin se libró de ella y su constante interrogatorio sobre si recordaba o no la pesadilla de la maldita serpiente del Señor Tenebroso hasta cuando recobró la conciencia en San Mungo... Estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición... No le parecía nada mal silenciarla por lo menos unos treinta años (o un poco más, si por él fuera, toda su vida).  
Tardaría bastantes años en volver a Inglaterra, ahora simplemente seguía vistiéndose de negro por motivos de costumbre y practicidad. Al final de sus viajes, había cosechado bastantes amistades, con otros Herbólogos, Pocionistas, con magos y brujas de distintas partes del mundo mágico, simplemente ahora que ya no tenía el peso de ser el doble espía de Dumbledore\Voldemort, se tomaba las cosas con más calma y entendió el porqué de su manía, como a Yara siempre le gustaba mencionarlo cada que tenía oportunidad.  
Yara... Curiosamente, nunca esperó enamorarse o unirse a alguna bruja o mujer muggle, simplemente ocurrió en una noche en la que quería olvidarse de la fecha en la que ella había muerto por su mala decisión de informarle al entonces Señor Tenebroso sobre aquella profecía. Había bebido más de la cuenta y al retirarse a su habitación, una mujer lo acompañó. Probablemente lo hubiera estado observando, pero desde esa noche, y durante muchas más, él ya no volvió a dormir solo.  
Probablemente nunca se lo diría, pero Yara era si no bonita, muy atractiva, el tono de su piel y su cabello, la hacían aún más. Una parte de él odiaba que ella decidiera usar ese maldito color que tanto odiaba, pero parecía que ella más se empeñaba en usarlo. Le encantaba verla vestida de azul ultramar o verde esmeralda, naranja o hasta rosa... También le encantaba desnudarla y disfrutar de ella cuando podían estar juntos...  
Por su parte, a Yara le encantaba el contraste entre su piel oscura y la piel pálida del inglés melancólico con el nombre más extraño que había escuchado en toda su vida Severus Snape, en su opinión un nombre con demasiadas eses, una manía bastante extraña con un simple color y una tristeza del alma que a ella le encantaría que aquel inglés la olvidara con una mujer que le llegara hasta la médula de los huesos y lo hiciera sonreir más a menudo. Aquel hombre era a su manera, amable, discreto y un amante dedicado, que le había dado más placer en unas cuantas noches que los amantes que había tenido. "Probablemente a tu madre le encantaba usar ese color y por lo que me has platicado como se comportó tu padre con ella, seguramente empezó a verlo como la causa de sus problemas. Así ella decidió transmitirte ese odio y tú durante años lo fuiste tomando como tuyo".  
Mirando hacia atrás, Yara sería quien le ayudaría a sanar muchas de sus heridas y a olvidar los resentimientos que había acumulado. Tal vez ya fuera hora de regresar a Inglaterra. Nunca se lo diría, pero añoraba el clima de su país. Demasiado sol tropical, era eso, demasiado para él.  
Nunca pensó que empezaría a gustarle ver de nuevo ese color. Como sucedió? De la manera menos esperada y de la mano de la persona que menos imaginó.  
De la señorita Granger... De una muy entrometida, curiosa y bastante atractiva (y gracias a Merlin, mucho más madura) Hermione "pero Profesor Snape, llameme Hermione, ahora que estaremos trabajando juntos de nuevo en Hogwarts y seremos colegas, es mucho más facil si me llama por mi nombre y yo por el suyo"... Probablemente no ayudaba que sus labios los tuviera cubiertos con labial de ese color, o que llevara ese sueter ajustado que realmente le favorecían los años que ahora aquella chica tenía -mas bien dicho mujer-...  
Ni que decir que ahora que finalmente descansaba y quería estar a solas, parecía que en cada rincón de su casa en Spinner's End, esa chica se había instalado comodamente. Supo que hacerle caso a las cartas con las súplicas de Minerva rogándole que por favor le permitiera vivir a una conocida que había perdido sus pertenencias en la guerra contra Voldemort había sido un error enorme.  
Abismal.  
Del cual se arrepentía al ver el húmedo cuerpo de la señorita Granger -Hermione- apenas cubierto por una cortísima toalla que dejaba al descubierto sus deliciosas piernas -deliciosas?- y de paso constataba quien era la persona que había vivido en su casa...  
No podía olvidarla.  
Gracias a esa brevísima toalla.  
Se había despertado a media noche, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y tratado de interrumpir esos sueños en los que Hermione venía a verlo y le hacía el amor del amanecer hasta el anochecer y así hasta el cansancio. Pero eso era imposible, en una semana ambos se mudarían a Hogwartsy empezarían a planear el próximo año escolar, él nuevamente en Pociones y ella en Aritmancia (una sorpresa, ya que se imaginaba que sería el relevo de Minerva en Transfiguración o el de Flitwick en Encantamientos).  
No le ayudaba tampoco a que siempre sus labios eran de ese vivo color.  
Que usara tacones del mismo tono.  
O que usara esa falda ajustada que le empezaba a encantar y a desear que la usara más a menudo.  
O que una vez que se sumergió en el Lago, a propósito o por olvido, llegó totalmente húmeda al castillo mientras él se dirigía a la lechucería a escribirle una carta de felicitación a Yara por su matrimonio. Finalmente aquella mujer se había enamorado de un mago igualmente inglés. A Severus la noticia le dió gusto, cualquier hombre sería enormemente afortunado al poder casarse con Yara y aunque su amorío ya tuviera pocos años de haber terminado, siempre le agradecería por haberle ayudado. Por un momento, olvidó a donde se dirigía al verla húmeda y con la ropa transparentando su lencería en paradójicamente, en idéntico tono con los zapatos que llevaba en la mano.  
No pudo evitar preguntarse si cada vez que vestía alguna prenda exterior en ese color, su lencería iría a juego.  
Nuevamente, volvieron los sueños y más intensos.  
Se preguntó si acaso, al dormir, ella usaría alguna prenda para dormir o no. Sería en ese color o en algún otro...  
Sin darse cuenta, empezó a cambiar la aversión por curiosidad y en desear verlo más a menudo.  
Solo en ella.  
Quería besarla.  
Mucho.  
Cada vez que usaba ese tono de labial.  
Cada que usaba esos zapatos.  
O sus túnicas (aunque fueran de un tono casi oscuro)  
Y se dió cuenta en ese momento que Yara tenía razón.  
El se enamoraría, nuevamente.  
De quien menos se lo hubiera esperado y en el momento menos pensado.  
Cuando se enteró de que ella le había salvado la vida.  
Nunca se lo había dicho.  
Hasta que ella se había tomado más alcohol del que era capaz de tolerar.  
Y no solo eso, sino también de los sentimientos que durante años había sentido por él.  
Que finalmente en la ceremonia en el Ministerio de Magia cuando le dieron su Orden de Merlin Primera Clase le confesaría sus sentimientos.  
Pero se había distraído un momento y él había desaparecido. Cuando se enteró de que se había marchado de Inglaterra, se había quedado con el corazón destrozado. Pero que tuvo que seguir adelante, con la esperanza de que algún día regresaría y le confesaría sus sentimientos.  
Pero se enteró de que tenía una relación mientras vivía en el Caribe, con una mujer encantadora (en la opinión de Minerva). Pero que después se alegró cuando él volvería a Inglaterra, pero demoró un par de años recorriendo el continente. Que Minerva le había contado bastantes cosas de manera casi accidental, de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, de lo mucho que se alegró cuando él tuvo esa relación y de lo triste que se había puesto cuando se enteró que ambos se habían separado.  
Severus no podía creerlo, esa chica no solamente le había dado nuevas esperanzas, le había dado la vida.  
Nadie.  
Solamente ella.  
Aun en contra de San Potter y el tonto de Weasley...  
Y ella sola lo había llevado hasta San Mungo.  
Pero lo más importante, había regresado por él y no lo había dejado morir.  
Y la besó.  
Y a la semana siguiente, durmieron juntos. Descubriendo dos cosas, que cada vez que ella usaba ese color era por él. Por aquella flor que le había dejado, que su lencería era de ese color, esperando que él pudiera verla. Que ese día en el lago, por supuesto que había sido a propósito. Que en las noches de invierno era cuando dormía con aburridas pijamas de franela, pero en verano, usaba pijamas en ese color. Por él.  
A los seis meses ella ya vivía en los aposentos de Severus.  
Al año de estar juntos, su matrimonio ya se había realizado.  
Ahora él adoraba cada vez que su esposa usaba ese color.  
En la casa de ambos, en Spinner's End, los detalles y las cosas que ella había llevado en el tiempo que vivió antes de su regreso, ahora eran indispensables. Ella lo sería.  
Ella era su presente y su futuro.  
Su familia.  
Tal vez había tardado un poco en entenderlo, pero ahora sabía el motivo de que la gente relacionaba el amor con los colores.  
Su Hermione era la prueba viviente.  
Ahora ese color era su favorito.  
Adoraba el color rojo.

Tratando de subir mi historia por tercera vez T_T

Todos los errores gramaticales, ortográficos y demás, son completamente míos. He escrito esta historia con el afán de entretener y no obtengo ninguna remuneración de ningún tipo.

De antemano, agradezco el tiempo que me dediquen a leer y a comentar y tambien hasta de alguna corrección. La mayoría de los personajes, lugares y situaciones utilizados en esta historia, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo solamente he agregado un OC.


End file.
